Waiting for a Star to Fall
by Smurfy20
Summary: Kareoke! well, the gang use one anyway.Hikaru is thinking about Kaoru and his feelings for him. Implied Twincest. Rated T,to be safe, but its only really Shounen Ai.SongFic. Oneshot.


**Hello! I'm here once again, only this is another one-shot, and this is also my first Ouran fic, go me! -happydance-**

**Okay, first things first 1) I dont own Ouran High school Host Club or any of its characters. 2) this ficlet is a song fic, meaning it has songs words in it, these lyrics and the song, I also dont own. **

**WARNING: this is a shounen ai story, meaning boy loves boy (that may not come across because of my lack of experience writing love stories of any kind...), the story is also implies twincest, so if you are offended by any thing you read, dont complain because I warned you. And i would also like to warn you about any grammer mistakes, and apologise in advance.**

**This story is pretty fluffy, so again if you dont really like fluffy stories, dont read it. Its also written in Hikaru's point of view so even his thoughts are written down. The lyrics are in bold type. Enjoy.****

* * *

**

**Waiting for a star to fall**

The music was blearing loudly. A sound like a cat being strangled could be heard along side the strange and obviously bad taste, old-timer music. I'm not looking where the sound is coming from. I don't think my eyes could handle the sight.

Why am I here again?

I turned to my right, looking for the answer. Being sat at a small table, I saw that Hunny was eating cake, Mori watching him. Nope, no answer there. Kyouya was looking at his clipboard, occasionally throwing a glance at the site in front of him, then would smirk in mild amusement before looking back to his clipboard. No, he was not the reason they were here.

Kaoru was looking just as bored as I felt. But looking quite good while doing so. Does that sound like narcissism? Probably, we are twins after all. But again, he wasn't the reason why I was here listening to this-do people call this music?

Back to looking for the reason why I'm here. Ah yes. One word. Tono. Damn him.

There he is, with Haruhi, to her obvious annoyance, and humiliation? Does she even get embarrassed? Well, she looks annoyed to be with Tono at the moment, anyway.

Ok, I'm going off the task in hand. Though it was sort of Haruhi's fault they were all there. If she hadn't had let is slip to her clients about karaoke cafes, and how she always used to go to them because her father tried to teach her how to sing . Tono wouldn't have over heard and he wouldn't have had another of his, yet-to-impress-anyone schemes, about getting to know Haruhi better and become a better 'father figure'. Pft, please! If you're crushing on someone, you should just admit it and ask them out already.

More cat strangled noises. More wishing I wasn't there, but rather at home, with Kaoru , maybe sharing a bath? No, a shower. Showers are sexier to share.

A different voice singing, but bad singing all the same. Haruhi really sucks at this.

I should stop daydreaming. Especially after what happened last time. I was lucky that no one found out about that, but it was a close call…

More bad singing. More daydreaming.

Kaoru has really nice hair, its so soft and shiny, it makes me want to touch it. Wait, wrong type of thinking again.

Even more bad singing, Tono really should just stick to playing the music.

Wait a minute, the songs ended. Finally! I look at Kaoru catching his eye, I move my head to my side, motioning to the door. He grins at me, nodding. We were sneaking out when we froze on the spot. That's kind of strange, the only person who can do that is-

"Where are you two going?" said a calculating cold voice.

Damn that Kyouya. If he wasn't so scary when he talks like that, I'd, I'd….well, look innocent when I face him and ask what's the matter, in my polite voice. Just like how I'm doing now…..wow, that's sounds _so _manly.

"If you two where planning on leaving, I'm afraid I cannot allow that," light catches on Kyouya's glasses. "you cant leave yet, you haven't had your turn on the karaoke."

Kaoru and I look at each other simultaneously. But it doesn't matter, because we are suddenly being handed microphones.

Damn, now I really wish I was at home, with Kaoru, in the shower….

These thoughts aren't helping the situation.

We both sigh, another simultaneous action.

"Fine, what are we going to sing?"

We couldn't find a song which we could both sing. Why!?! I hate doing things with out Kaoru… but none the less, Kaoru was in the middle of singing one of his favourite songs. Its funny, he has a beautiful voice for a guy. So angelic compared to mine, his voice is higher, more soothing…NO WAIT! Stop, stop, stop. No thinking about Kaoru like that, not in public anyway. Wait till we get home..

Kaoru is looking at me. Ah, its my go now. I get up at go to the machine to pick a song.

I'm standing in front of the group, no one is paying attention to me, except Kaoru, well here goes nothing. I wait for the instrumental to end and start to sing….

**I hear your name whispered on the wind**

**It's a sign, that makes me cry,**

**I hear a song blown again and again **

**Through my mind, and I don't know why,**

**I wish I didn't feel so strong about you **

**Like my happiness and love live all around you**

I'm always thinking about you Kaoru, it feels strange, but good strange, well you know what I mean, you always know what I'm thinking.

**Trying to catch your heart is like **

**Trying to catch a star**

**So many people love you baby**

**That must what you are**

Its hard watching you. Everything you do, seems so perfect to me, almost magical.

**Waiting for a star to fall**

**Carry your heart into my arms**

**that's where you belong in my arms baby**

No, not magical, cosmical. Like your not even of this earth, but some beautiful creature sent from space or heaven, here to guide me.

**Waiting for a star to fall**

**Carry your heart into my arms**

**that's where you belong in my arms baby**

If we didn't look so alike, I wouldn't think we were brothers, because of being worlds apart personality wise. You truly are amazing, not like me at all.

**I learn to feel what I cannot see**

**But with you, I lose that vision **

**I don't know how to dream your dream **

**So I'm all caught up in this superstition**

**I want to reach out and pull you to me**

**Who says I should let a wild one go free**

Your looking right at me, right into my eyes. Eyes so alike yet…

**Trying to catch your heart is like **

**Trying to catch a star**

**I cannot love you this much baby**

**And love you from this far**

I have to keep singing, before I lose focus, your eyes are distracting me.

**Waiting for a star to fall**

**Carry your heart into my arms**

**that's where you belong in my arms baby**

Everyone is still busy doing there own thing ,but not you, you're still watching me.

**Waiting for a star to fall**

**Carry your heart into my arms**

**that's where you belong in my arms baby**

**Waiting (how ever long)**

**I don't like waiting (I'm waiting for you)**

**Its so hard waiting (don't wait to long)**

**Seems like waiting (waiting)**

**Makes me love you even more**

How true are these lyrics its kind of scary, its almost exactly how I feel about you. To think that I, Hikaru, want nothing more than to hold my own brother in my arms.…

The instrumental is still going on. And we are looking right into each others eyes. The look on your face, do you really know what I'm thinking, truly?

**Waiting for a star to fall**

**Carry your heart into my arms**

**that's where you belong in my arms baby**

**Waiting for a star to fall**

**Carry your heart into my arms**

**that's where you belong in my arms baby**

I sing the chorus until it fades out. We've been looking at each other since I started singing. Are we the only ones in the room?

"You're finished?" cries out Tono. Damn him! We must look really surprised because everyone is staring at us.

"Well, it looks that way." we say together, composure regained.

"Well, all better be going!" says Haruhi, rather loudly. She's obviously glad to be done. She's even leading the way out the door. She must really hate karaoke.

I hold back, waiting for Kaoru, then we walk out simultaneously, arms linked.

I whisper in his ear. The words, "I'm waiting for you."

"You don t have to wait any longer, Hikaru…"

We continue to walk behind everyone else, but we start to hold hands instead.

* * *

**If you liked it, or had any criticism about it, review and let me know! . flames about the story are accepted, just not about the themes, like what I warned about.**

**Please review?**


End file.
